The chocolate box
by MetaMorphoSer
Summary: Love is like a box of chocolates. We swim in pleasure while eating them but when they're all gone, we're left with only a memory... This fanfic is a collection of love stories of all kinds. To taste with temperance. (Tyhil, TalaMiguel, BorisDrK,...)
1. Katmandu

** THE CHOCOLATE BOX**

**How to use**: This fanfic is a variety of love stories that have more or less connection. There're some who happened before the others but came after, etc… So you can choose to read any of your choice without having to follow the order, only it's better to read this one first to understand a little bit the situation then the other chocolates will be for you to choose (each story is a name of a chocolate). By the way, the stories will get hotter and hotter (!) so be patient, I promise better things will come.

**A/N:** If you have any ideas for the pairings then do make yourself heard. Every kind of pairings are accepted except Ray/Kai (sorry but I've saved those two for the best).

**A/N 2: **English is my second language so please excuse me for faults. Moreover, I'm quite crazy so don't take my ideas seriously (lol).

OK, here's the first fanfic, a bit of an introduction really.

**Summary: **It's Tyson's birthday and Hilary is preparing a surprise only to find she herself surprised by the news Tyson's brother has brought. How can she cope with this situation? What is she going to say to Tyson?

**Katmandu **(fresh caramel)

It's nearly Tyson's birthday and Hilary wondered what to give him. _I want something that'll show him my feelings, _Hilary thought. What about a Bey piece? No, Max will buy him that. Some clothes? They're not very speaking. A teddy bear? A watch? A bracelet??!!! Hilary slapped herself. _Stop being stupid and think Hilary,_ she said to herself. What does a boy like Tyson wants and that could touch him? Suddenly Hilary came up with a brilliant idea. She noted it down and started planning.

Tyson's birthday:

"Happy Birthday, Tyson!" Max gave his pal a big hug and handed him his present.

"Thanks. I wonder what it is," Tyson shook the box, trying to guess what's inside. Since he didn't like thinking much, he soon gave up and looked at his friends. Max the freckled blond half American, half Japanese always had a large smile on his face, sat beside Kenny the mastermind who was one of his best friends. He had his faithful laptop, Dizzi, on his lap. His grandpa, Mr. Granger, was talking to a blue-haired young man who was the opposite of Tyson: he was tall and fit-looking. His name was Hiro Granger, Tyson's elder brother. He'd just arrived yesterday for his brother's birthday. Zeo, a mint-haired boy, assisted also at the party. He was the only member who wasn't human but in spite the fact that he was a robot, Tyson chose him as a friend. Four people were missing from the table, two who couldn't come: Ray and Kai; and another two which they all were waiting for.

"Where're Daichi and Hilary?" As the words escaped from Tyson's lips, they heard a noise behind the dojo's front door. Suddenly the door opened in a bang and in came the largest present box Tyson had ever seen. It was being pushed by someone with chocolate hair (as you can see, I love chocolates ).

"Happy Birthday, Tyson," Hilary panted then she smiled maliciously as she stepped aside. The box lid suddenly exploded and the room was filled with colored smoke and confetti. Out of the box, came out a wild looking boy dressed in bunny with a fluffy tail.

"Tunti auguri a te, mio bello Tyson!" Daichi said in a faked sexy voice and he jumped on to Tyson who cracked beneath the weight of the bunny rabbit and of the surprise.

"Daichi! Since when you've learnt Italian?" Tyson asked as he pushed his friend away from him.

"What do you think of your birthday present, Tyson?" Hilary's eyes gleamed with joy as the others fell back laughing at Daichi's costume.

"Quite the opposite of what I was expecting," Tyson scratched his head and smiled at Hilary, "Thanks anyway. It was a real surprise."

Hilary felt herself blushing despite herself.

"This is your real present, by the way," She ducked into her bag to hide her crimson face and came back with a rectangular box in hand.

"Oh, thank you," Tyson took the present. On the way, their hands touched. Hilary felt a fluster in her stomach but before either she or Tyson could react, Mr. Granger said, "Let's get party in here!" The Black Eye Peas song suddenly filled the air and they danced to the table where were arrayed all of Tyson's favorite food. After that came the birthday cake, an ultimate chocolate cake arrayed with 15 blue candles.

"Make a wish, Tyson," Mr. Granger said.

"Hmm…" Tyson pampered then found an idea. He blew the candles and his friends cheered.

"Let's open the pressies!" shouted the exhilarated Max as he got up to get his present.

Hilary was right. Max gave Tyson a new attack ring. Then Tyson opened Zeo's present: it was a Harley Davidson jacket.

"Cool! Thanks Zeo," Tyson said.

Kenny gave him a _Do-it-yourself Beycare, _Daichi a pair of underwear with I am the champion written on it, Mr. Granger a new pair of jeans, Hiro a T-shirt from Brazil where he was working. Tyson opened Hilary's present last. It was a handmade photo album. Inside there were many photos of them (Tyson, Hilary, Kenny, Max, Ray, Kai, the Psykicks, the Saint Shields, etc) and funny comments scribbled underneath.

"Wow! You've must spend ages to do this," Tyson was amazed.

Hilary beamed with happiness as Tyson flicked through the colorful pages.

"It's just what I need since I'm leaving."

"What?" Hilary stopped smiling and stared at Tyson.

"Don't you know? All the Beybladers are summoned by Mr. Dickenson to do a world tour on a cruise," Tyson explained, "Hiro told us this morning."

Hilary turned from Tyson to his brother.

"Actually that's the true reason why I've came back," Hiro said, "Mr. Dickenson has told me that a world tour will be organized for the Beybladers of around the world by boat and there will be battles organized at important cities. Each Beyblader must collect as many points as possible by passing tests and the one who has the highest score will be considered as the World Optimum Beystrategist. Because, of course, in order to pass each test, the Beyblader will have to use as much of their intelligence as their capacity of making a strategy."

Hilary swept her gaze across the assembly

"You guys- you're all going?" she stammered

They all nodded (except Mr. Granger).

"Whe-when?"

"In a week," Max answered.

"For how long?" She turned back to Tyson as she said this.

"A year," he answered shortly.

_A year? I'll be left alone for a whole year?_ Hilary thought to herself.

After the guests had gone home, Tyson and Hiro were clearing up.

"Look at Grandpa, he's sleeping like a baby," Tyson pointed at the figure snoring in the armchair.

"Hn," Hiro grunted.

"Tyson, what do you think of Hilary?"

"What do you mean? Despite her yellings and snappings, she's a good friend," Tyson answered.

"You don't think more than that?" Hiro insisted

"What? You can't think I've got feelings for her?" Tyson jerked back.

"I think you've got to consider it," Hiro said, "In my opinion, she's got a thing for you."

"Are you mad, Hiro?!" Tyson couldn't believe his ears. "Hilary will rather fall for a shorty like Ozuma than me."

"I don't think so. Why would she get so upset when she knew you're going a way for a whole year. And the look she gave you."

"Nonsense, Hiro. Hilary will just miss us like we'll miss her. I mean, the poor girl has to go to school while we're having fun."

"Didn't you see her blush when your hands touched?"

"What? Of course not!"

"Grow up, Tyson."

At that word, Hiro left Tyson to his thoughts. _Hilary? Me?_

Hiro's words disturbed Tyson's mind and he was determined to find out the truth.

Tyson's POV

Let me see, if I asked her directly, she'll lie for sure. So I'll have to make a strategy. Hey! This word reminds me of something….Oh yeah, the contest. Hmm, well, trying to make a girl say the truth will be a good training.

The next day, I got up and took a look at the plan I've made yesterday. I grinned at myself. What a genius I am.

Plan A: I found her reading alone in the park. I crept up to her and at the favorable moment, I put my arms around her.

"Argh!" Hilary shrieked. She broke free from my grasp and stood at a safe distant from me.

"Tyson! Are mad?" she shouted, she was bright red but she was far from someone in love. She looked more like an angry bull.

"I'm just glad to see you," I answered sneakily.

"We've just seen each other yesterday," she shook her head, "go away and leave me in peace."

OK, it didn't work out as I've expected. I left the park and went for a walk at the riverside. How did it go wrong? Maybe Hiro wasn't right after all. Never mind, I've got another plan…

Plan B: Next day, we were going to the mall to buy stuff for me for the trip. Grandpa was driving and at each bend, we were squashed at one side of the car. I was pressed against Hilary. It wasn't my plan at all but it looked like a good opportunity for a testing. Apart from some moaning, Hilary looked like she was enjoying herself. Hmm, that's a detail to consider. At the mall, there was a karaoke booth. I ran up to it and put a coin in the machine and quickly chose the song: _I will always love you_ by Whitney Houston. I took the microphone out of the booth and sang as loudly as I could. I was careful to capture Hilary's attention and make it clear that it was her I was singing for. Hilary, Grandpa, Hiro, Kenny and Daichi sweatdropped and looked at me as if I've gone mad. Other people were staring and Hilary flushed. She came up to me and I thought she'll fall in my arms when she snatched the microphone from me and pulled me away from the crowd.

"What on earth are you doing, Tyson?" she muttered fiercely, "I've never been so ashamed in my life."

She pushed me into a shop to get away from the stares.

"Hey, I was doing it for you," I defended myself.

Before she could answered, Daichi bounced in between us.

"Nice singing, Tyson!" he giggled, "Next time invite me with you."

Plan C: We were at Max's, repairing our beys. I was cleaning Dragoon's chip with the present Kenny had bought me. Hilary was working with Kenny, on the opposite side of me. I started staring at her. She soon felt being stared at and glancing sideways, she saw me staring at her in a Kai-way. She shook her head and went back to work but I noticed her cheeks turning pink. Does this mean…?

Plan D: We were out training. I was trying out Dragoon's new attack ring. It was smashing but I've also got work to do. I told Dragoon to run into a can which flew in the air and hit me in the forehead. I fell back in agony, pushing out cries. The guys surrounded me, "Are you okay, Tyson?"

"What have you done, man?"

"Hil-Hilary," I whispered, my eyes mid-closed.

I heard the others making way for her. I felt myself being pulled up by my collar. The shock made me open my eyes.

"Go and take drama course before acting, Tyson," Hilary shouted at me before letting me fall back to the ground.

"Ouch! That did hurt," I moaned.

"Suited you right," she answered curtly.

The guys shook their heads at me and went back to training.

Plan E: Tomorrow would be the day before the departure. We were planning to have a picnic. As we were out shopping, we met some girls from the school. As they were talking to Hilary, I decided to take my 5th plan to action. I grap one and kissed her. She screamed and slapped me. The others stared at me as if I'd gone mad and scampered. I received another slap from Hilary and curious looks from my brother and Kenny. I've thought Hilary slapped me because she was jealous but she herself explained afterwards why: she was scared I will try to kiss her if she didn't wake me up. Well, maybe I should've tried after all…

Plan F: The last and ultimate plan. At the picnic, there was the same gang as for my birthday party except Grandpa who preferred going fishing. I was glad. I wouldn't be able to do it in front of him. Since morning I've put on a Kai mask (meaning looking grim and bored) and stayed in the silence. The others noticed and asked me what's bugging me. I answered by a grunt (Kai does that, doesn't he?). When we arrived at the riverbank, we chose a nice place to settle in and took out the food. It was terrible but I forced myself not to accept anything but a sad-looking salad Zeo had brought. I refused dessert, saying I wasn't hungry but my stomach betrayed me and yelled for food. Kenny smiled and passed me a piece of chocolate tart. In ten seconds it was gone. Hilary smiled and said, "What are you playing at this time, Tyson? Who's bothering you?"

"You," I answered as cold as possible.

Hilary and the others looked startled.

"I HATE YOU!!!!" I yelled at her, draining her in chocolate spit (oops!)

After a moment of silence in which everyone was wondering what to do, Hilary threw back her hair before answering, "Fine by me. God, I'm glad you're leaving." At that, she picked up her things and left. I was so surprised by her reaction which I've expected the less that I lost my ice cold look and stood petrified on the spot. Maybe it wasn't a good idea after all… Hiro was saying nonsense and I was stupid enough to take him seriously. Now I've lost a friend and ridiculed myself before the others. Shit! Shit!

Normal POV:

The sun was setting in the sky. Tyson had finished packing and he'd escaped from the dojo to walk by the riverbank. What an idiot he had been all week, he thought to himself. He was so obsessed about knowing whether Hilary loved him or not that he had ruined it from his friends. It's also too late to try to ask for forgiveness; Hilary would probably never talk to him again. Tyson let go a sigh. Suddenly he tripped over a lump on the ground. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't notice someone lying there.

"So-sorry," he mumbled. Then he saw that it was Hilary. They stared at each other for a while.

"I-I'm sorry I've shouted at you today. I didn't mean what I've said," Tyson apologized.

Hilary was taken aback. She wasn't waiting for him to apologize as soon. But from his look, he really seemed to regret it.

"I suppose it's nervousness," Tyson chuckled weakly, "I mean, a year away from all this." _Away from you,_ he added in silence. He'd just noticed how pretty she was, her brown hair bathed in the golden sun rays.

"I guess I shouldn't have been hard on you either," Hilary finally founded her voice. "Me forever nagging at you was because I'm worried about you."

The sentence buzzed in Tyson's ears. _Is this a confession?_

"It's a shame I can't come with you this time," she went on, "Especially that you'll need some brain with you."

Tyson gave her a puzzled look.

"Am I that stupid to you?" he asked

She started to smile then the smile widened and she burst out laughing. He couldn't help but laugh along with her. When they had calmed down, Tyson stood up. Hilary did the same.

"I guess I'll have to go," he heard himself saying.

"Yeah, you can't be late for tomorrow," Hilary said.

For a moment, they just stood there staring at each other. When they'd realized what they were doing, they turned away, blushing.

"Goodnight, Hilary," Tyson mumbled.

"Goodnight, Tyson," she answered.

He was turning away when he heard his name being called.

"Yes?" he asked eagerly

"Tyson, I-," she began.

"I wish you good luck."

"Thanks. Friends forever?"

"Sure"

"Goodnight then."

"Goodnight."

They parted.

What do you think? I've written it in one day. If you have any suggestions, please say so. And don't worry, there'll be little hints about Tyhil along the other short stories. Tell me which pairing you want for the next story too.

See ya!


	2. White Chocolate Cream Heart

I'm sorry I've kept waiting!

Thanks for your suggestions but since I can't please everyone I'll have to choose myself. Don't worry I've got the idea. You want something cute? Well, try this one out. I cry each time I think about it T-T

**Summary:** Miguel tries to melt Tala's frozen heart by telling him the story about him and Mathilde. He then discovers another side of Tala, unknown to the others. Will this make the two people closer or will it draw them apart? Read on and find out.

**A/N:** Patience! With me, you must have patience! But if you're not a keen reader, find the **Q**: it's the part the most interesting.

**2. White Chocolate Cream Heart**

Siberia, Russia, January

Miguel put his arm up to protect himself from the snow. The wind was blowing hard, hitting him sharply. He tried to keep his eyes open but hail entered immediately if he did.

"T-Tala!" he called out, scanning through the fog for his companion.

He stumbled on the white floor. He felt himself being lifted up by someone of immense strength.

"Tala," he mumbled

The red-haired boy sent him an icy look, colder than the weather or the snow.

"Stop wasting time like an idiot girl. We have a test to pass," his partner said coldly.

Indeed, they were paired up for the 11th test. It had been a day since they'd left St Petersburg and they still hadn't found a clue of their bit-beasts' location. I wonder where old Dickenson hid them, Miguel thought. He was already fed up with the weather and Tala's coldness. He yearned for Mathilde's warm smile and her light body. He kicked the small snow mould on the ground. Hey! What's that? A glitter caught Miguel's eyes.

"Tala! Wait up!" He called as he bent down to retrieve the object from the snow.

"What is it this time?" Tala asked in a bored voice.

"Why don't you take a look at this?" Miguel handed him the ice.

Tala examined it carefully. There was definitely something stuck inside. They can't put a clue in here, can they? There was only one way to find out.

"Take out the gas and light a fire," Tala ordered.

Miguel scrambled in his rucksack. It was hard to find something when the bag was full to the top and snow was blowing in your eyes. Especially when you're wearing extra thick gloves (trust me, I did the experience). Finally, he managed to find the gaz but the next problem was to light it. Tala used himself as a wall against the biting wind. Along the whole journey, he looked like he didn't mind the weather. Maybe he's used to it, Miguel thought as he struggled to light the gas. At last, he got it started and Tala held the ice out for it to melt. At the end, the ice melted off and they found a large piece of silver with carvings on it.

It said: "Fortunate those who never turn back"

"Are you sure it's a clue?" Tala asked

Miguel shrugged.

"I guess it means that we shouldn't turn back," he answered

"How useful," Tala remarked sarcastically.

Then he began to walk away. Miguel put his things back in the bag and ran to catch up with him.

"Why are you like this?" he asked Tala, "Why can't you smile and see things in the good way? Why-."

"Do I ask you why you're Miguel and not someone else?" Tala retorted "I am not like the others and am I a beast to you?"

The last remark silenced Miguel. Tala was probably right about being one self but he couldn't believe that it was Tala's nature to be cold towards others. Even Kai's heart had melted… That night, they built an igloo and sat around the fire, eating dry meat. Miguel wondered why Mr. Dickenson had to reduce them to poor in order to pass the test.

"Don't you miss anyone back home?" Miguel attempt to break the silence.

"Miguel, we've left just two days ago," Tala said dully

"I know but somehow…" Mathilde's face suddenly appeared in front of Miguel. So near, he could have touched her.

Tala seemed to have read his mind.

"It's stupid to love," he said

"What do you mean?" those words sapped Miguel from his day-dream

"Look at you, you can't even eat without thinking about your girl," Tala stated

"Nonsense!" Miguel's eyes flashed with anger. "There is nothing richer than a true passion."

"Ha!" Tala laughed but his laughter was like a blizzard, cutting Miguel's ears, "You speak like a young girl, lost in her love stories."

"I love Mathilde!" Miguel shouted "And I'm proud of being so! You, you will never know the infinite warmness that fills your heart just by thinking of one's beloved nor the stabbing coldness when you're far apart."

"Your reasoning has no meaning. You've just talked about the happiness where ever you are then you go along about spleen. This is the default of love: you lose your reasons."

"Well, it's better than being a rogue wolf all alone on his throne."

With that last sentence, Miguel got in his sleeping bag and closed his eyes. He wished Mathilde were here instead of Tala. At least my nights wouldn't be so cold, he joked with himself to chase away the anger.

Next morning, they reached low mountains. They decided to climb over to see any landmarks. The wind blew harder as they got higher (it rhymes!). It was almost impossible to see ahead but Tala seemed to know where to go. They finally arrived at the top around midday. From there they could see most of the desert. Tala also noticed some ruins on the mountain next to theirs. After lunch (cold bread and sardines) they set off for the ruins. Miguel kept his mouth shut all morning. He had not forgotten the offense Tala did to him last night and he didn't want to be friendly with someone who's not. Tala noticed it and he appreciated the silence. _What a ninny,_ _and he meant to be a boy_, Tala thought grimly. When they've reached the ruins, Miguel noticed that it used to be an ancient fortress.

"Let's have a look around," Tala said more to himself then to Miguel.

He knew that Dickenson would surely put something here since it was one of the important landmarks. At first, he'd thought that it would be like child play but he must admit that the old man put a lot of difficulty in this test.

"Over here," he called to Miguel.

When he rejoined him, Tala pointed to the inscriptions on the wall.

"My head reaches the kingdom of the sky," he read, "whilst my feet stay in the cold."

"Which means?" Miguel asked

"Use your logic," Tala said coldly.

Miguel frowned and stared blankly at the inscriptions.

"Who has its head in the sky and whose feet are cold?" Miguel muttered to himself. "A giant? No it can't be…"

"I've got it," Tala said in his usual dry voice, "it's a tree."

"A tree? Are you sure?" Miguel raised an eyebrow

"Do you have other suggestions, lover boy?"

Miguel clutched his fists. He had no idea where Tala got his idea but it did seem logic. He didn't have the choice but to follow him.

"So we must find a tree to have the next clue?" Miguel concluded.

Tala nodded and walked off. They looked around. All their surrounding was plain white, except of course the ruin behind them.

"Why don't we get down from the mountains? It would be less cold already," Miguel suggested.

Despite himself, Tala had to agree since there was nowhere else where he could imagine the tree would be.

They crossed the snowy mantle, their heads bent against the coldness. Miguel felt his legs giving way many times but he was too ashamed to call for pause. The compass showed that they were heading north. The sky got cloudy and there might be a storm. Miguel didn't like the look of that.

As night was drawing in fast, they've spotted pyramidal forms at the distant. Then they heard dogs barking. Miguel's heart gave a leap. Any sigh of humans would do. When they've got closer, the pyramidal forms became tents of horse skin and the dogs were attached to trainees. A fire was built and a couple of people huddled against each other. The flames revealed Asian faces. Tala went up to them and spoke in a language Miguel didn't understand but he guessed it was Russian.

"The Siberians said that there's a forest nearby but it's too dark to reach it tonight," Tala explained to him, "I told them that we were on a task and they accepted to share their food and shelter with us, especially that there's a storm coming.

Miguel was glad that he would be able to eat some decent food, in company of decent people. A Siberian woman handed him a bowl with some rice mixed with strange brown sauce. At Miguel's look, the woman laughed and said something in Russian.

"She said not to worry," Tala translated, "there just chopped vegetables with horse meat. The horsejust died yesterday," he added slyly.

Miguel stared at the contents in the bowl then smiled at the woman. _If Tala can_ _eat it, I can,_ he thought to himself. After the meal, Miguel realized how tired he was that he could hardly stand up. Seeing him struggling made the men laugh. They helped him up and led him to the tent. Miguel muttered, "Thanks," and settled himself among the furs. It would be delicious if it weren't for the strong smell of horse. Tala stayed up to talk with the Siberians and Miguel fell asleep before he came in.

Morning's cold breath woke Miguel up. Outside was still dark but Tala wasn't in the tent. Miguel scrambled out of the tent. The trainees were gone and back to the small hearth was Tala. He recognized him by his red hair. There was a light sound of music in the frozen air. It took time for Miguel to realize that it was Tala who was making them. _What's this? The fellow plays an instrument?_ Miguel crept closer and saw that Tala was playing a harmonica. Tala was so absorbed in his music that he didn't notice Miguel. The melody he was playing was languorous and it touched Miguel's heart that this boy knew how to feel. Suddenly, barkings could be heard. Tala stopped playing abruptly and seeing Miguel staring at him, he lowered his gaze.

"It was beautiful, Tala," Miguel complimented.

"Forget what you've heard," Tala simply answered

"Why? Why are you ashamed of having feelings?"

"Didn't you see what it did to Kai? He's a weakling like the others now."

"So you fear love?"

"I despise all feelings."

"I-." But he didn't have time to finish. The Siberians arrived with fresh fishes and they set off after breakfast.

The forest was easy to find but they spent half the morning looking around each tree for inscriptions. They decided to have lunch. The Siberians had insisted on their taking some of the horse soup and so they didn't have the choice but to eat it. Miguel pulled a face as he swallowed a spoonful. Tala grinned in spite of himself. When they finished, they leaned back and watched the fire playfully. This was different from the other days which Tala seemed to be impatient to go on. But this time, he seemed to have things in mind and apart from throwing a few sticks for the fire to consume, he remained immobile. Getting tired of the silence, Miguel broke the ice, "When I first met Mathilde," he began. He was afraid at first that Tala might interrupt him but he didn't do anything. "We were both passionate by Beyblade. But it wasn't that that got us closer. People say I'm brave and am a true leader, and many looked up at me. Mathilde is the opposite of all that. She is shy and always follows the others. It's not surprising that she's the youngest in her family. We've known each other from school. I've never noticed her much until the day… I was on the school's football team and she was one of the cheerleaders. Our school was receiving visitors to play against us that day. It was nearing summer and the all was bright. The sun shined on the colored pompoms and on our red T-shirts. The match was intense but we've won. I was the one who've scored the last goal. The crowd went wild. It was fantastic! How happy I was that day when my team mates lifted me up to take the trophy. Then we had to shake hands with the losers. I gave them a smile which they didn't return. When we shook hands, they gripped tighter than usual. I later discovered that they were very angry about losing. I know because I was the victim of their rage. They ambushed me on the way home. I lived the most far away and they were no one with me. They were about six or seven and I couldn't take them all. I was knocked out in no time and when I thought my time had come, they suddenly scampered. I reopened my eyes to meet those of a pink-haired girl dressed as a cheerleader for our team.

"Wh-what h-happen-ed?" I could hardly speak

"They're gone. You're safe now," the girl spoke to me gently. I closed my eyes and felt suddenly relaxed, as if the presence of that strange girl healed me completely from all my pains. And I wasn't quite wrong. Weeks after that, I spoke with her every time I could, causing jealousy among the girls, they say. And when we've discovered that we both love Beyblade, we became inseparable. She gained confidence in herself and I introduced her to Aaron and Claude. The four of us was like one family but it was clear that the bond between Mathilde and I was stronger than the London Bridge itself." He ended the story there.

Tala got up without a word and returned to the forest, tattering the trees. They got deeper in the forest than they had imagined and found a large clearing. In the middle, stood a tall tower.

"That's queer," Tala muttered as he approached it. Tala knocked on the door, after seeing nothing of interesting on its walls.

"Good afternoon," an old man dressed in a cassock opened the door. At their sight, his eyes widened.

"You must be the young bladers!" he cried, "You're the second group to arrive. Come on, in." The man let them in through a circular room where a fire was burning regularly. But most of all, the temperature inside was totally the opposite of the one outside and Miguel and Tala was obliged to take off their coats and things.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" the old man was retrieving a kettle from the stove.

"Yes, please!" Miguel was relieved: true comfort at last!

They sat on sofas around a small wooden table, with a cup of tea in their hands. Miguel breathed in the hot scent from the tea. Warmness filled in each limp of his body. It was like heaven. Miguel had almost forgotten about the test.

"Who was the first pair?" Tala asked.

"It seems to me that they were Ray and … (it meant to be an OC I haven't thought about the name yet)," the old man answered.

"So we're not so far away after all!" Miguel exclaimed with joy.

"They've left a day ago," the old man said.

"Oh."

"So what do you know about the competition?" Tala cut in

The old man gave them a knowing smile before answering: "Many things…"

"Can you tell us where the tree is?" Miguel asked.

"Tree? I see no sense in that," the old man replied.

"So… that means we were wrong all along? It wasn't a tree we needed to find but…" He gasped, "it is the tower! Of course! It's taller than anything I've ever seen and its feet stay in the ground!"

The man smiled, "You've got it, my boy."

Tala remained silence during all the conversation. So he was wrong, was he? Hn, at least it got them here.

"So can you tell us the 3rd clue?" Miguel was asking

"Listen carefully," the man said, "No one sleeps in my bed but I'm the mother of life."

"…"

Miguel started thinking furiously. He didn't dare ask Tala's point of view, knowing him he must be angry that his guess was wrong. Miguel couldn't be more right: Tala didn't even bother to listen to the riddle. He sat there, drinking his tea waiting for Miguel to do the work.

"Would you like to rest here for the night?" the old man asked

Before Miguel could answer, Tala said, "No."

Miguel stared at him.

"We'll be going, thank you," he said as he got up.

"But-." Miguel started but Tala gave him a look which meant "no discussions"

"Are you sure?" the old man asked.

"Don't worry, we'll survive," Tala answered curtly.

Once they were outside, Miguel ran to catch up with Tala.

"What's up, man? The old man looks much less offensive than those Eskimos yet you refused his hospitality," Miguel wondered.

"If Ray and that witch girl are at a day from here, we have a lot to catch up," Tala replied.

"But we don't even know where we're going," Miguel argued.

Tala simply walked on without replying. They came out of the forest to meet a frozen lake. There was a ship half sank in the frozen shore.

"We will stop here," Tala said.

They built up an igloo and settled inside. Night here was early, it must only be four or five in the afternoon but the sky was already dark.

"Have you ever kissed, Tala?" Miguel suddenly asked. Not waiting for the answer, he went on, "It's like savoring a fruit from paradise. There was this story about sailors sailing to the New World. They suffered from seasickness. But when they arrived, they found a bush of lemons. Their supply were gone since weeks, the sailors threw themselves on the bush and ate the lemons. They were fully healed from their sickness. Well, kissing has the same effect. It's like your whole body became light, free from all the pain. And when you start you can't stop. A sudden and desperate need inflamed in your soul and your heart beat so fast, you're surprised why it didn't burst."

He paused, lost in thoughts.

"There's going to be a storm," Tala stated

"Again?"

He shook his head, "Last time, it didn't came."

"What do we do?"

"It's too late to go back. We'll dig a hole here," Tala answered

They executed but they found out that they were digging on the surface of the lake. The ice began to give way under their weight.

**Q **"Get out!" Tala shouted.

But it was too late. The ice broke and Miguel was swallowed up by the dark waters.

"NO!!"

Tala dived his hand into the freezing dept and snatched Miguel's arm. As he was trying to pull him up, the ice began to break. Tala didn't have the choice. His hands began to turn bright and with an inhuman strength he got Miguel and himself flying across the lake safely to the bank. Thud! They landed on the snow. Tala quickly turned Miguel over. He wasn't moving and his lips were blue. The wind was blowing hard, hail was starting to fall.

"This isn't good," Tala murmured as he scanned for a shelter. He spotted the shipwreck nearby. Having no other choice, he hauled Miguel there. He laid him on the wooden floor. He was hardly breathing. Tala noticed that his clothes were drenched. If he didn't take them off, Miguel's state would surely get worst. Tala hung Miguel's wet clothes on the broken pillar (?) and took off his own coat. He tried to lit a fire but the wooden floor would surely burn. He stared at Miguel, repeating the same sentence in his head: "Don't leave me, Miguel. You're going to survive." But he knew that it wouldn't help sitting and wishing. Tala knew what to do but he didn't have the courage to do it. Yet, he couldn't let Miguel die… Tala striped off his clothes and timidly got on top of Miguel. He began with warming his hands, starting with the fingers then up to the arms. He smoothed the curve of his neck and breathed on his cold body, in hope of waking the life in it. His lips accidentally touched the pilgrim's hand (it's just a metaphor but it's actually Miguel's hand). The icy taste, the burning desire suddenly awoke in him. The ice had melted in Tala's heart and instead a frustrated passion set it ablaze. He bombed each finger with passionate kisses. When he had finished with the arms, he descended lower. He reemerged from the depts., sweating like a house on fire and lingered on Miguel's frozen lips. The body sudden;y awake! Tala, ashamed of himself, backed off. But Miguel, understanding what had saved him, pulled him back.

"I urgently commanded you to give me another kiss," he said as he pulled Tala closer. Their lips were locked in an intense embrace; their legs intertwined, their arms held their bodies so closed we could've thought they were only one person.

Time seemed eternalized as they laid there, Tala lying in Miguel's arm.

"What will become of us?" Tala murmured

"I don't know and I don't care," Miguel answered as he lifted Tala's chin.

"What about the others? What about Mathilde?" Tala insisted.

Mathilde? The name seemed so unfamiliar to him, Miguel could hardly remember who she was.

"My heart is totally in your possession," Miguel said before kissing Tala.

When they got too cold (just about time), they dressed into new clothes. When Miguel was assorting the ones he fell into the lake with, something fell down. He saw that there were inscriptions on it. Tala read over his shoulders: "I kill for living. I depend on the mother of life. Find me and you'll find your goal."

"Another riddle?" Tala furrowed his eyebrows.

"We didn't even guess the last one," Miguel said.

"Do you remember it?" Tala asked

"Hmm…," Miguel scratched his head, "There was something about 'bed' and 'mother of life'."

"These riddles are unbreakable!" Tala moaned

"I thought you'll never admit that," Miguel smiled

Tala blushed for the first time. He was at the same time surprised and ashamed. Not wanting Miguel to notice, he briskly said, "Let's get out of here. Luck has helped us so far."

They two set out to face the cold again. But nor the coldness nor the test could destroy their new born happiness. Their hands clasped without them noticing and an unwanted smile appeared regularly on their young faces. They walked along the lake. Tala got his harmonica out and played a light tune. Miguel smiled and looked over the lake. He shivered. It must be colder on the lake bed than on the surface. Suddenly, a thought occurred him. He stopped in his tracks. Tala stopped playing and stared at him.

"The lake bed!" he exclaimed. "Of course, the bed where no one sleeps is the lake bed!"

Tala started to understand

"So…The mother of life is…?" he said

"The water!"

"So the bit beasts are in the lake?"

"I guess so."

Excitement rushed through their veins as they starting seeing sense in the next riddle.

"The person must have something to do with the water," Tala said.

"A scuba diver?" Miguel guessed.

Tala shook his head.

"He kills for living."

"He must be a whale hunter," Miguel said

"Or simply a fisherman," Tala concluded.

"But what will it do with the test?" Miguel was puzzled

Tala thought for a moment.

"If we have to go down into the lake, we'll probably need special equipments," he said.

"And this fisherman will provide us some," Miguel finished.

"But where on earth will we find a fisherman?" he asked Tala but the latter didn't answer. He was looking across the lake. Miguel did the same and saw to his surprise, a man fishing in the middle of a lake.

"Must be him," Tala murmured.

When they reached the man, he turned to them.

"We're going down the lake," Tala said to him.

Without a word, the fisherman pointed towards a little cabin near the lake. They found the equipments there, including a waterproof suit that would protect them from coldness. Thus dressed (like normal scuba divers, really), they dived in the lake where the fisherman had been fishing. The water was dark and cold bits of ice tickled their suits. They saw a little light down below. With a nod they dived deeper. The lake was deeper than they thought and when they reached the lake bad, they saw something glowing in a miniature cave. They were Wolborg and Dark Gargoyle! Overjoyed by the sight of their bit beasts, Tala swam ahead and got them in his waterproof front bag. Miguel was smiling under his mask when suddenly, a rock fell on Tala's back and broke his oxygen tank. Miguel was horrified. He wanted to shout but could not, so instead he speed through the water to reach Tala and see if he was alright. He was blacking out. Panicked, Miguel rip off the tank and put his own mouth piece for Tala. He held his breath and Tala against him and sped off as fast as he could. But soon he was needing oxygen too. He took back the mouth piece but after breathing for a while, there were no more oxygen left! Hell! Miguel then clasped his mouth over Tala's and breathing in his air but also giving what was left in him. At last, they reached the surface. The fisherman, seeing the two boys without their oxygen tank was dead worried. He took out a walkie talkie and called the security force. Miguel was lying beside Tala, exhausted. He could faintly hear an approaching helicopter before he wiped out.

Miguel woke up in a warm bed. Surprised by this, he sat up and saw Mathilde, Aaron and Claude , and other Beybladers standing around his bed. As soon asthey saw that he was awake, their faces changed from anxiety to relief.

"Miguel! I have been dead worried about you!" Mathilde said as she put her arms around his neck. The others were saying something too but Miguel didn't hear it.

"Where's Tala?" he asked as Mathilde let go off him.

At that moment Mr. Dickenson broke through the crowd.

"Miguel, I see you are well," he said, "Your friend wants to see you."

He got off the bed and swayed a little, making Mathilde screamed.

"Mr. Dickenson, can't Miguel rest a bit more?" she asked the old man.

"It's alright, Mathilde, I'll manage," Miguel said.

"Wait."

Miguel turned and Claude gave him his bey.

"Dark Gargoyle'll want to see his savior," he said.

Miguel gave him a smile and walked out of the room behind Mr. Dickenson.

They were back at the palace in St Petersburg. Tala's room stood 2 doors away from Miguel's. Mr. Dickenson opened it for him. Miguel could see a fire burning in the chimney and lying on the four poster bed was Tala. Mr. Dickenson closed the door behind him, leaving the two young people alone.

"Tala, how do you feel?" Miguel asked.

"I made us disqualified," he answered without looking at him.

Miguel took Tala's hand into his

"I don't care, you've saved our bit beasts and you're alive. That's what matters."

Tala smiled weakly.

"You're boarding the ship?" he asked Miguel

"I guess I am."

He paused.

"I'll rejoin you," Tala said

"I'll be waiting."

A bit long isn't it? If you don't like it, it's fine by me 'cause I love it (of course, it's me the writer!) Any way the next one will be shorter but very implicit. Anyway, hope you won't abandon the chocolate box by reading this one because the others won't be like it, I assure you.

**A/N:** The mention of Kai is very important here. You'll find more infos later on


	3. Passion Fruit Dream

Here's a little love story that is very short but quite abnormal. Try it anyway and say what you think.

**Summary:** Julia feels her heart falter every time she sees her coach, Romero. But the latter is 30 years older then she is! How to make an adult feel something for a little girl?

**3. Passion Fruit Dream **(white chocolate and passion fruit filling covered in milk chocolate)

Julia peeked through the circus tent's curtains. She saw Romero kissing a young woman passionately on a bench beside the tent. His blond hair hid the woman's face, Julia couldn't make out if she was pretty, or not.

The circus troop was on their way to a performance in Berlin. Julia shared a compartment with Jane the tightrope walker and to her joy, Romero. The train was speeding across the wild country side. Romero let her sit by the window and Jane sat on the seat next to their but separated by a walk. Julia blushed a little at the idea of sitting next to Romero and since Jane was a sleepy head, they were practically alone.

Suddenly a song came out of the loudspeaker. It was Dido singing. Jane tried to sing along with it but sometimes got out of tune. Romero laughed at her. Julia smiled and turned back to the window. She suddenly felt someone touching her hair.

"You've got beautiful hair, Julia."

She felt a shiver ran deliciously down her spine. Romero was caressing her hair!

They arrived in Berlin two days before the performance. While they were practicing, Julia, who usually formed a duo clown with her twin brother, Raul, changed into the Night Queen's dress. The dress was a bit too big for her and they fooled around with the other members, playing Kings and Queens before Romero entered. Just before he did, Raul stepped over the dress and ripped in. Julia gasped. Raul looked apologetically at her, and then he backed off. Little brothers! She should have known. But before she could do anything, Romero marched angrily towards her.

"What are you playing at, Julia?" he said in a dangerous voice.

"I-I…" Julia was shocked by Romero's angry voice.

"How dare you ruin Gabriel's dress just before the performance? Raul told me you've ripped it!"

Raul? The latter was hiding behind Romero. So this is it, isn't it? Raul's putting the blame on her! How could he? Julia felt tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Fine! It's all my fault!" she shouted, "No one loves me! Everyone here hates me. Especially you, Romero! You've never loved me and never will!"

Not letting time for him to react, Julia pushed Raul aside and stormed out of the tent. _I hate you, Romero…_

Well, this is short, isn't it? If you don't understand a thing, you can tell me. Next time, I'll spare you from all this sadness…


	4. Dialogue

**A/N:** This is not a story but it will clear some things about Kai. Besides, it will be a rest from my depressive love stories!

**Dialogue**

_The characters are in the ship lounge. They are sitting around a table, talking. The present characters are Ray Kon, Tyson Granger, Max Mitsuhara and Lee from the White Tigers._

Tyson: What's up with Kai?

Ray: He's in love.

Tyson, Max: What!

Tyson: It can't be!

Ray: But it's true.

Max: With _her_?

Ray: Yes.

Max: How can it be?

Ray: I don't know.

Tyson: Well, I'd never thought Mr. Sourpuss will ever learn this word.

Max: That's good but why _her_?

Ray: I guess it's because she has the gift of compassion.

Tyson: It's a gift?

Ray: Well, let's say, she doesn't look for his past or his present but she needs a companion who'll listen to her and who can talk to her. She sees him as a friend and is willing to suffer with him.

Tyson, Max: Whoa!

_Lee, who hadn't spoken, intervened_

Lee: How can you be so sure?

Ray: It's as clear as the day. He follows her like her shadow. He says no meanness about her and he is different when he's with her. Your pupil-

Lee, _blushing_: She forced me into it.

Ray: Whatever. Your pupil got Kai dreaming.

Tyson: He can dream now?

Ray: Yep. Yesterday I've been calling his name for ages and he didn't seem to hear me.

Max: I think I see now. I often spot them sky-gazing together.

Tyson, Lee: What!

Max: I wonder what they were saying together.

Ray: We can send Kevin to spy on them

Tyson: Ray! I never knew!

Ray, _blushing_: I'm just kidding.

Lee: But what about her? Does she love him too?

Ray: No idea. With her you can't be sure of anything.

Tyson: Yeah, like with you. At first she was kind and gentle then she suddenly turns into Hilary!

_Tyson blushes at that name_

Max, _to Ray_: I wonder what makes her forever snapping at you.

Lee: Probably jealous

Ray: Yeah, well, she and Kai are completely opposites

Kai, _just arrived_: Talking about me?

_The four boys were shocked by the arrival_

Tyson: Er, n-no. We were saying that Ray will make a perfect couple with … (Kai's love's name)

_Kai stiffened_

Kai: If you get them to stop snapping at each other first, then you may succeed.

_Kai left_

_Everyone except Lee burst out laughing_

Tyson: We've got him this time!

Max: Long live Kai and … (Kai's love's name)!

Ray, _low_: The ice has finally melted…

Well, that's it. Who is the one that caught Kai's heart? What are they saying to each other at sunrise? What is Kai dreaming about? How come she is Lee's pupil? Why didn't Lee laugh with the others at the end? What does she feels about Kai?

Why do you want to know?


	5. Strawberry Summer

Light and explicit. Rather funny too. Try it.

**Summary:** The Beybladers stopped on an island. They organize a volley ball match but this match is no ordinary match…

**4. Strawberry Summer**

"The loser has to do what the winner say," Michael said, grinning.

"Fine," Kai accepted the bet.

Kai's team, the Nike, is composed of Tala, Brooklyn, Kane, Tyson, Mariah, Mariam and Raul(the last two are spare players). On the other side, Michael is the captain of the Starfire team: Ray, Miguel, Kevin, Emily, Salima, Bryan and Max (same as for these two). Enrique and Hilary are referees and Daichi wrote the score.

"The team reaching 15 points wins," Hilary said.

"Any time, sweetie," Michael smiled at her

"Hey, no flirting with the ref!" Tyson shouted, outraged

Michael laughed.

"Calm down! I'm not stealing your girl."

Hilary and Tyson flushed bright red.

On the other hand, Mariah was complaining about her team's name: "Why do we have to have such a pathetic name?"

Kai turned to her, "I named it," he said coldly.

"Oh, sorry," Mariah felt guilty, "I didn't know you like the mark."

"Nike means 'victorious' in Greek," he explained.

"Well, that's…er… great," Mariah said, avoiding his glance.

"Okay, let's the match begin!" Enrique intervened. "Who's the most charming Beyblader?" He asked Salima.

"Erm… Ray?" she said hesitantly

"Wrong! Me! Ball goes to the Nike," Enrique said.

"First service: Mariah," Hilary said.

Mariah hit the ball and it landed right in the middle. The other team didn't get the time to move one bit. Mariah punched the air.

"Did you see my hit?" she asked joyfully.

"We've seen it alright," the boys answered, drooling at Mariah (of course that didn't count the guys on her team because she was behind them)

Taken aback, Mariah looked down and saw that her T-shirt was rolled up when she jumped, showing half of her torso. She hastily rolled it back, muttering, "Little perverts!"

"Okay, 2-0 for the Nike!" Enrique regained his spirit.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Emily said, "Why 2?"

"Mariah's pretty, dear," Enrique answered,

"That's not fair!"

"I'm the ref, so shut up please, _gafotas_," Enrique said.

"The match continues," Daichi said. "Service: Tala."

Tala was getting ready to hit the ball when his eyes met Miguel's.

"Out! 2-1 for the Starfire," Hilary said. "Service: Kevin."

"Okay, whatever happens, pass the ball to me," Kai whispered to his team. "Tala, are you OK?" he added to his friend who nodded.

"Be careful, here I come!" Kevin said as he smashed the ball.

"Tyson! The ball!"

The bluette jumped and was aiming the ball but he missed and it hit his head and bounced off. Brooklyn saved it and passed it to Kai who smashed it across the field.

"What a strike! 3-1 for the Nike!"

Five seconds later.

"Kai scored! 4-1 for the Nike!"

"Enrique, we're not in soccer," Hilary complained.

"If you say so sweetheart," the Italian replied.

On the Starfire side, Michael was discussing with his team mates.

"We've got to concentrate. I know Mariah is hot but we can't let them win. If we have enough luck, I'll be able to get Kai out of the way but we have to have the ball first."

"Alright," the others agreed.

Return to the match, Tyson was doing the service.

"Fatty, fatty Tyson," Kevin was teasing from the other side.

"Shut up, cheater," Tyson uttered fiercely.

"Tyson and Hilary sitting under a tree…" Kevin chanted.

"SHUT UP!" He hit the ball hard.

"Out!" Enrique declared dully. "4-2 for the Starfire."

"Way to go, Kevin!" Michael congratulated him

"I hope we didn't have to cheat to win," Miguel signed.

"I agree," Ray said.

But Michael didn't heed their words. He took the ball and whispered, "Farewell, Kai." He used all his strength of his left arm to hit the ball. It whizzed towards Kane, who didn't have time to counter it.

"Watch out!" Kai pushed Kane out of side and received the ball his stomach. Many girls screamed.

"Kai, are you alright?" Mariah asked, concerned.

He didn't answer, his eyes were kept closed.

"I'll take care of him," someone said.

Mariam entered the game instead of Kai.

"4-3 for the Starfire!" Hilary declared. "Don't you think we should do something?" she added to Enrique.

"Why, there's nothing wrong, Kai put himself into it," Enrique said as he pulled Hilary closer by her waist, "But what we an do is you and me, we go-." A ball hit Enrique in the back of the head.

"Tyson! _Che cosa fai_?" Enrique shouted furiously.

"You, stay away from Hilary!" Tyson shouted back.

"She's your girl?" he asked

"No, but-."

"4-6 for the Starfire, for injuring the ref," Enrique declared.

The Nike was in a sticky situation. Without Kai, they're going to lose for sure. In the Starfire team, Max replaced Salima.

"Okay, service: Max," Hilary said.

"Here goes," muttered the blond.

The ball passed the net; Mariam stopped it and passed to Brooklyn who passed it on to Kane, who passed it across the net. Ray countered it then Michael smashed into the ball. The Nike failed to catch it.

"4-7 to the Starfire."

Michael's turn to serve. He sensed victory at hand so he'll let this ball pass. He sent it for Mariah who caught it. There was something written on it: "See me after the match" Mariah smiled, rubbed off the message and wrote another one. She served. Michael caught it. Ray noticed this little game and wondered what Michael and Mariah are up to, especially when Michael is making the other team win. He read over Michael's shoulder and saw Mariah's handwriting on the ball: "OK" What's all this about. Michael was grinning to Mariah on the other side. Any way now it's 6-7 for the Nike. But Michael won't let his team lose, even for Mariah. The next minutes the Starfire reached 6-10 but when Max served again, this time he lost concentration. Mariam was sending him a dead seductive glance. Max gulped and missed his service.

"7-10 for the Nike."

Tala saw this and let Mariam served. At least they could try gaining more points. Mariam aimed at Max.

"Max! The ball!" Miguel shouted but it completely passed his head.

"S-sorry, guys," Max apologized but he saw at the corner of the eye that Mariam was smiling at him and it made him blushed.

Michael was furious. He sent Ray out and let Bryan in. The Russian helped the team up to 8-12.

Meanwhile, Enrique was flirting with Salima.

"So, what do you say? You and me, and the beach." He gestured the space in front of them.

Salima giggled and nodded. Enrique took her hands and kissed them: "See you soon, _señorita_."

"Enrique!" Hilary called "Have you forgotten the match?"

"Coming, 'Ilary," He danced back to rejoin his co-referee.

"Will you tell me what happened just a while ago?" Hilary looked impatiently at him, hands on her hips.

Enrique looked innocently at her.

"The ball bounced off near the line on the Nike's side. The problem is no one saw whether it was in or on the line," Hilary explained.

"Simple!" Enrique exclaimed, "It's 8-13 for the Starfire since Salima has agreed to go out with me."

Hilary sighed. Kane heard this and stared at Salima who shrugged.

Bryan served and despite the fact that Tala stopped it, the Nike failed to get it over the net.

"8-14 for the Starfire!"

Tension was boiling in the Nike team. They're going to lose for sure. Tala made Mariah go out and let Raul in (a boy is better than a girl at sport, isn't he? Just joking).

"Wait, I'm going," a voice said.

They turned and saw Kai.

"You're back!" Tyson rejoiced.

"Are you feeling better?" Brooklyn asked.

"I feel good enough to see how to win," Kai answered. "Tala, sorry but you must go. Mariah, come back."

"So, Kai, feeling better?" Michael asked saucily from the other side.

Kai turned.

"Get ready to lose," he simply said.

And he was right. At the moment Kai came in, the Nike went up to 6 points in succession. They were now at 14-14.

"We have to be careful, this is our last chance," Michael was saying to the team.

"Kai must have a lot of tricks in his bag," Kevin said.

"But we must win!" Emily sounded confident.

"We have to be careful, this is our last chance," Kai was saying on the other side.

"Michael must have a lot of tricks in his bag," Tyson said.

"But we must win!" Mariah sounded confident.

"Service: Brooklyn," Hilary announced.

The ball passed the other side. The Starfire passed it between them then passed it over. Bryan tried to smash the ball at the last minute but Kane stopped it and passed to Kai who was unable to strike so he had to pass it to Tyson who fortunately got the ball over. It continued like this fir five whole minutes. Both the supporters and the two teams were sweating hard. Enrique and Hilary were biting their lips.

The ball was at a good height from the net. Kai jumped to smash but Michael prevented him. They stroked in the same time and the ball flew upwards and fell back on the net. It bounced off and fell towards the Nike's side. Brooklyn swerved to catch it but missed.

"14-15 for the Starfire. The Starfire wins!" Enrique cried joyfully. Their supporters went wild and came down to hug the team members. Mathilde swung herself around Miguel's neck, bombing him with kisses. The rest of the White Tigers came to congratulate Ray and Kevin. Enrique kissed Salima and took out champagne from nowhere. Mariam shyly went over to shake Max's hands. The latter whispered something to her and they both giggled. Michael took Mariah by the hand and danced with her. Hilary and Daichi were consoling Tyson. Only Kai, Tala and Brooklyn didn't move. Suddenly Kai felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Michael.

"Have you forgotten the bet, Kai?" he asked, a wide grin on his face.

"What do you want?" Kai signed.

"Choose a girl and give her a kiss."

Those surrounding them howled with laughter. Kai went red.

"That's a stupid thing to do. I won't do it," Kai answered.

"Then run naked around the island."

"You pervert! Alright I'll do your thing."

Kai knew who he would like to kiss but if he did, she would surely kill him. And everyone would know…

"Kai! Kai! Kai!" the crowd was shouting.

"Come on, Kai. Girls are dying for your kiss," Kevin teased.

"Alright," Kai whispered and grip the girl nearest to him. He kissed her deeper than he wanted to. When he reopened his eyes he saw that it was…………..tra da da…………Emily!!!!


	6. Eternity

**Summary:** Kai's parents' love story.

6. Eternity (white confection with hazelnut filling)

The leaves in the pink cherry blossom tree quivered in the wind. The water in the lake rippled excitedly as if good tides were coming up. The young girl sat from her bedroom window, signing to the magnificent view. The window pane separated her from all the rest of the world. She was turning 18 and still her father treated her like a 10 years old. The girl fingered nervously her long hair tied in a dark plait which hung loosely on her shoulder. She was wearing a traditional white and black kimono but her red eyes cut with all the darkness. If only she could run outside like the other girls and hang around with her girlfriends, gossiping about boys. But the only boy Keiko knew was her unbearable cousin, Takeshi.

"Keiko!"

The bedroom silence was broken by a tall boy of 17 who had raven black hair and cool blue eyes. Unlike Reiko he was wearing American clothes of jeans and baseball T-shirt.

"Takeshi!" the girl rose in alarm, "If Father see you dressed in this fashion, he'll surely punish you."

"Oh don't bother about me," the boy answered, closing the door quietly, "It's you I'm worry about. Look, you're nearly 20 and you still haven't seen the world. Luckily your cousin here is going to save you."

"Oh Takeshi," Reiko signed.

Her cousin had the capacity of getting them both in trouble with all his perturbing ideas.

"Don't worry, Koko, this time everything is calculated. I'll tell everybody in the house that you're sick and don't want to come out of the bedroom, you hardly do anyway. But in reality, you'll be enjoying yourself at our school Sakura Festival!"

Reiko was speechless. It had been an eternity that she dreamt of assisting the Festival but her father found it improper since a lot of boys would be there, and most to his eyes were louts.

"But Takeshi, I can't…"

"Of course you can!"

And just like that she found herself dressed in a purple flower kimono, her hair in a bun with a cherry blossom twig pinned in, and on her way to the Festival on her cousin's motorcycle.

"Are you alright?" Takeshi shouted through the noise the engine made.

"Alright? I'm frightened to death!" Keiko shouted back. "If Father discovered…"

"Stop being a worrying-git. We're nearly there."

"Hiwatari, aren't you coming?"

The silver-haired boy who was sitting on the school desks looked up dully from the book he was reading. He had dark blue eyes that matched his school uniform.

"You know that festivals aren't my thing, Giancarlo," the boy answered.

The blond boy grinned.

"Come on, you're be gone for ten years. Who knows more? And Russia won't have these kinds of festivals," he insisted.

The boy signed and put down his book. The least he could do for Giovanni was to assist the festival.

"You might meet someone too," his friend added, smiling widely.

Hiwatari shook his head. He was not the kind to jump on girls at the first occasion, unlike his friend.

The festival took place in front of the school. The twilight bathed the festival in an eerie atmosphere livened by the colourful lanterns. The crowd laughed and giggled excitedly around the shows. Reiko stared dumbfound at each stand waiting to be discovered.

"Takeshi!" she pulled at her cousin's sleeves pointing at a stand where you can fish for a prize.

"You want to do that?" Takeshi who was accustomed with festivals found it rather boring. "Fine, I'll go and find some food."

Reiko felt quite nervous about being left alone but she was determined to have fun.

"Excuse me," she said but the stander holder seemed not to hear her.

There were a lot of people too. But suddenly someone shoved in and Reiko found herself in front.

"A little fishing, Miss?" the stand holder who was a senior asked. He had dark blue hair.

Reiko simply nodded.

"It's easy enough. You fish a number and you get a prize according to the number," he explained giving Reiko a rod.

She smiled weakly and tried to catch a fish with the plastic rod but she was quite clumsy. She noticed other people waiting and complaining. She felt herself becoming hot. Okay, Reiko you've got to get this one, she said to herself. A golden fish was swimming that way…

"Yes!" she triumphed

"Bravo!" the boy clapped. "Let's see what you've got…"

Reiko was aiming for the cuddly panda stuffed doll hanging on the right side of the stand.

"You've got number 2. That's the rubber pistol," the boy said giving her a blue gun.

Reiko was looking at it disappointedly when someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Want to exchange?"

She looked up and met a pair of dark cloudy eyes. He was holding out the panda.

"Yes, please," she nodded.

The boy gave her the doll and was turning away but she caught up with him.

"Wait, arikato," she said

The boy grinned and nodded before disappearing in the crowd.

Reiko could feel her heart beating like galloping horses. She felt flushed. What was happening to her?

"There you are, Koko."

She turned to see Takeshi holding two sticks of candy floss.

"Where shall we go now?" he asked.

They visited every stands, had their palms read (Reiko was told that she'll meet a handsome stranger but Takeshi said that the fortune teller told that to every girl) and ate waffles, crepes and drank Coke… Everything Reiko had never done before. Finally they went to watch a puppet show.

Suddenly someone tapped on Takeshi's shoulder. He turned and saw a gang of big boys. Their leader, a dark blond guy was grinning down at him.

"How are you doing, Fujikawa?" he said in a scornful tone.

"Since when you cared about my health, Parker?" Takeshi answered coolly

"Watch out for that tongue of yours, Japo," parker warned, "It'll get you in trouble."

"Don't- call- me- Japo!" Takeshi rose from the bench.

Reiko, struck by fear, tucked at her cousin's sleeves.

"Takeshi, calm down. Please," she said

The leader turned to her and his smile widened.

"Hey, what a beautiful girl you have!" he exclaimed, bending to speak with Reiko, who cowered in fear.

"What's your name, babe?" he asked

"Don't you talk to her!" Takeshi shouted but parker's men got him blocked.

"She's with me."

A voice made everyone turned.

Reiko's heart gave a beat as she recognized the blue-eye boy.

"You!" Parker breathed, moving away from Reiko

"Me," the boy answered grimly. "If you don't want trouble, let Fujikawa go and don't bother… my girl."

Parker spat but he didn't do anything else. He and his gang retreated.

"Thanks a lot, Hiwatari," Takeshi thanked the boy, rubbing his arms.

"Hn," the boy answered but his eyes was on Reiko who blushed at the intense of the gaze.

"Oh this is my cousin Reiko" Takeshi presented her. "Reiko, this is…"

"Wow, who's that maiden you've fished, Hiwatari?"

Everyone turned and saw a blond boy, much more handsome than Parker. He ran his fingers through his hair while looking intently at Reiko.

"Oh Giovanni, this is my cousin, Reiko," Takeshi said again

Giovanni wolf-whistled

"How came I've never seen you before?" he asked

"Reiko attends an all-girls- boarding school but she's on holidays now," Takeshi explained

"Well, I hope you'd be on a long holiday, so we'll have time to get to know each other," he winked at her

Reiko looked away and caught Hiwatari's eyes. He was rolling his eyes and she couldn't help giggling.

"Would you like a walk?" he asked "To get away from this friend of mine," he added in a lower voice.

She was quite frightened at the idea of being alone with him but the idea of being with Giovanni frightened her more so she nodded.

They left the two boys discreetly and found a park near the school. A few couples were walking hand in hand. Reiko felt quite nervous but she saw tat Hiwatari's hand was unsteady which would mean that he was nervous too, so she felt better.

"What made you-" Reiko started

"What made me help you?" he finished for her

She nodded.

"Well," he took her gently by the hands, "I guess it was that… you…"

"Look at these two lovebirds," a shrilling voice rang out into the night.

Hiwatari let go immediately of Reiko and turned to face Parker.

"I let you go at the festival 'cause I don't want to attract attention but here, we are alone" Parker went on.

Hiwatari pushed Reiko out of the way. The girl watched with horror as the boys punched each other like madness. Hiwatari was swifter though and he dodged Parker's attacks easier. But Parker's gang interfered and they caught Hiwatari and forced him to hold still.

"Let go of him!" Reiko cried

Parker laughed

"Leave him and come with me," he said

"Never!"

Suddenly a punch sent Parker flying. Startled, Parker looked up to see who had done it. Reiko recognized him as the fishing stand holder.

"Kinomiya! You'll pay for this!" parker shouted but Hiwatari broke free and Kinomiya and he fought off the gang.

"Are you okay?" Kinomiya asked Hiwatari when they were gone.

But he didn't answer.

"Are you alright, Reiko?" he asked her

She found out that she was trembling and tears sprouted from her eyes.

"Oh, Hiwatari," she hugged him.

It was in that moment that both he and she knew that no matter what happened they would not bear to live away from each other.

Five years later, after Hiwatari's return from Russia, he and Reiko got married when pink blossoms bloomed in the cherry trees. Reiko's father, who died two years earlier was presented in the young woman's heart. They named their son after him…


End file.
